


Christening the TARDIS

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [19]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Romance, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW TenToo x Rose in the TARDIS as it should be.</p><p>@emkaywho’s prompt: “We are not telling my mother we injured ourselves while shagging.” for @timepetalsprompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christening the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. Complete

“Doctor.”

Rose’s breath hitched and she tightened her legs around his waist. Dug her nails into his shoulders and dragged them down his spine. He shuddered in her arms, moved harder, faster.

She kissed him, sloppy, desperate. Rose hovered on the brink of orgasm, close-close-close. The Doctor’s thrusts grew erratic; his fingers rubbed tight circles over her clit and she fell.

Literally.

Rose gasped as the world tilted and held tight onto the Doctor, kept him with her, within her, her orgasm flooding through her until everything tingled. They overbalanced. Slid off the TARDIS’s console and crashed to the floor.

The Doctor twisted, hands clenching her hips, and landed hard on the grating.

“Omph.” He looked up at her, slightly dazed, fingers clenched into her hips.

She whimpered, pain breaking through the magnificent aftermath of her orgasm. He lifted her, and Rose stroked her fingers along his cock, guiding him into her. The Doctor’s long, glorious fingers found her clit again and once more her climax crashed through her in a rush of heat and light and sound.

Fingers pressed into his chest, Rose rode out her orgasm. Every single bit of pain disappeared.

“Rose.” The Doctor growled her name, rolled them over, gripped her thighs tight and pounded into her. “Rose. Rose.”

Suddenly he stilled, head thrown back as he came. Her body continued to tingle from her own orgasms but she held him close. Despite the grating that dug into her back and bum, despite the stinging of her elbow from where she hit the edge of the console, Rose wrapped herself around him and held him close.

The Doctor needed the skin-to-skin contact. So Rose held him, her own body humming in beautiful aftermath. His mouth grazed her shoulder, the side of her neck. He breathed deeply and she felt his lips curve against her skin.

“Are you all right?”

“I think so,” she managed, disoriented, sated. Utterly boneless. “You?”

The Doctor lifted his head and grimaced. “Twisted my back so you wouldn’t hit the grating.”

Rose made a sympathetic noise in her throat and kissed him gently. “My poor Doctor. Thank you for saving me.”

She grinned and he snorted a laugh. The he sobered and rolled them so he once more took the brunt of the grating. He grimaced again but settled her on his chest, fingers trailing down her arm.

“We could move to the bedroom,” she offered. Raising her head she set her chin on her hand and watched him. Her aches once more made themselves known but she tried not to give in.

“Could do.” His eyes crinkled at the corners, but his gaze remained dark, focused.

“What is it, Doctor?” She brushed his hair, wild from her fingers, off his forehead.

“I love you.”

Rose blinked, not in surprise—he said the words often since they landed in this universe—at the serious, intense quality in his voice. The sheer depth of her own love for this wonderful man closed her throat. Leaning up, though her back and shoulders protested and her elbow throbbed, she pressed her lips to his.

“Doctor,” she managed and hoped he understood all she meant.

Then Rose grimaced. “Grating—not so comfortable.”

She expected him to laugh, but all he did was stand. In a motion she didn’t quite see, he stood and brought her with him, setting her feet gently on the floor.

“Let’s christen the bedroom,” he whispered, hands on her hips, lips against hers.

“Then the kitchen, eh?” Rose asked and turned for the single corridor in their Baby TARDIS.

The Doctor made a distressed noise and she turned, half expecting her mum or Tony to have somehow entered. But he stared at her, horrified.

“What?” She quickly crossed to where he stood, rooted to the spot. “Doctor, what’s wrong?”

He spun her, fingers gentle, the lightest of brushes along the small of her back. Rose winced, but kept the whimper of pain silent.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Rose, I’m sorry.”

She looked over her shoulder and grinned. “Why? For finding me irresistible?”

The distressed horror didn’t abate. Turning fully she looped her arms over his shoulders and tangled her fingers in his hair.

“So maybe we won’t shag on the console again.” She brushed her fingers down one sideburn. “I’m sure Baby TARDIS will appreciate that anyway.”

He held her close, careful of the scratches and bruising along the small of her back and he kissed her reverently. As if he still feared she might disappear. Even after three years together.

“Now.” Rose cleared her throat around the love, the adoration, the need she felt for her mad alien. “Now, let’s go find our bedroom.”

Once more she turned, this time holding out her hand and wiggling her fingers. “And we’re not telling my mum we injured ourselves while shagging.”

“Please,” the Doctor scoffed. And winced as he turned again, his free hand pressing against his back muscles. “Don’t ever bring Jackie into the same conversation as us shagging.”

“Never again.” Laughing, she rested her head against his naked shoulder. “Let’s see if the en suite is ready. How about a nice hot bath.” She pulled back and winked saucily at him, tongue peeking from the corner of her mouth. “And if you’re a very good Time Lord, I’ll give you a massage.”

His eyebrows rose and that spark of humor she adored lighted his gaze. “A naked massage?”

“Is there any other kind?”


End file.
